SWITCHED
by Demeter Goddess of Protection
Summary: Xelloss turns human with a twist. Just something I wrote when I was bored.


Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers.  
  
Lina frowned, deep in concentration. She breathed in and out. She looked deep inside herself, desperate to find peace. She felt her power growing, her emotions going out of control. She was going to lose control! She tried to hold herself back, but her willpower was not enough. OMG! She just lost control-and pounced on the poor unsuspecting priest.  
  
"XELLOSS!" She yelled for everyone to hear. She put the trickster priest in a headlock and Zelgadis and Amelia looked in the background while Gourry ate constantly.  
  
"I personally think that that was record." Amelia said.  
  
"I agree. Lina was actually three seconds slower in reacting." Zel said.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER POP UP ON TOP OF MY HEAD LIKE THAT, YAH HEAR ME!" Lina hollered.  
  
"My my, Lina, your temper seems to have gone up while I was gone." Xelloss remarked. Lina turned red.  
  
"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO DRAGON SLAVE YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS!" Lina bellowed. Xelloss looked mischievously at Lina.  
  
"Oh but you can't!" He said.  
  
"Least not right now." He said. Lina purpled.  
  
"And why is that?" She asked in deadly whisper. Xelloss smiled that freaky smile again.  
  
"It's that time of the month!" He said cheerfully. BONK! CRACK! Was that his skull? Lina cracked her knuckles menacingly.  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that comment." Lina said sweetly while Xelloss rubbed his sore head.  
  
"And why not?" He asked. Lina now looked like currant ice cream gone bad.  
  
"If you repeat that I'm gonna KICK you ASS!" Lina said, looking ready to kill.  
  
"Uhehehehehe!" Xelloss said, rubbing the back of his head, looking embarrassed that he, a monster, had actually been beaten up by a mere human. He smiled and disappeared-or at least tried to. He stayed right where he was. The floor. Lina smirked at him, amused by the concept that Xelloss wasn't working his magic right. Then, he looked around confusedly.  
  
"Um, say, Lina-chan?" Xelloss said sweetly. "You aren't, by any chance, feeling any negative emotions, are you?" He asked.  
  
"HELL YEAH!" Lina shrieked.  
  
Xelloss face contorted in panic.  
  
"WHAT!" He shrieked, completely abandoning his former self. He grabbed Lina by her collar.  
  
"Than, does that mean! NO!" Xelloss sobbed, earning strange looks from other passersby.  
  
"What's the matter Mr. Xelloss?" Amelia asked the sobbing priest. He did not reply. Then, Lina slapped a fist into her palm.  
  
"I get it!" Lina exclaimed.  
  
"For some strange reason, Xelloss has turned human!" Lina said with starry eyes.  
  
"Then that means that I'm stronger than Xelloss!" Lina said excitedly. Xelloss was still bawling his eyes out. Gourry and Zelgadis stood in the background, sweatdropping.  
  
Just then, a strange image appeared. It was Lina with a golden aura surrounding her. No, it was just a copy of Lina. It was really the Lord Of Nightmares. She had her eyes closed and she seemed to be in a trance or something.  
  
"Destiny will right itself and Fate shall change the two." L-sama whispered. Shocked, everyone stared at his or her creator.  
  
"You!" L-sama's eyes snapped open and she stared at Xelloss Metallium.  
  
"You, Xelloss Metallium, were meant to be human!" L-sama shouted. All the passerby were gone and Lina and Co. were enveloped in a dark void along with L-sama and Xelloss. Xelloss was shocked at what L-sama had said. The copy of Lina turned to the original Lina.  
  
"Lina Inverse, you were meant to be a monster!" L-sama hissed. Lina stumbled back, startled.  
  
"And you shall!" Lord Of Nightmares declared.  
  
"Destiny will right itself and Fate shall change the two!" She said. She chanted this over and both Xelloss and Lina glowed. Xelloss a pure gold that resembled L-sama's glow. The light was purifying him. Lina glowed with flashes of black and red. It slowly tainted her but made her stronger. Then, Lord of Nightmares disappeared and Lina, Xelloss, Amelia, Zelgadis, and Gourry were jolted back into reality. Passerby did not seem to even notice them and they were all silent, due to the shock of what just happened. For once, Gourry seemed to understand the situation as well as any other human.  
  
"Then, does that mean I'm human?" Xelloss asked tentatively. He opened his eyes. They were no longer a purple color. They glowed with the ordinary brown color that many humans had.  
  
"Yep!" Lina answered, standing up. She smirked happily. She opened her eyes, revealing the red color they had always been. However, the color was brighter and more obvious. She also seemed dangerous.  
  
"Does that mean that when she gets angry, she'll be even more dangerous?" Amelia whispered to her pal, Zel.  
  
"I hope not." Zelgadis replied.  
  
"A DREAM COMES TRUE!" Lina yelled happily. She then disappeared. She reappeared next to Xelloss.  
  
"NOOOO!" Xelloss wailed, tears streaming from his brown eyes. Lina smirked.  
  
"I'm tons stronger than you, you know!" Lina said teasingly. She waggled a finger in Xelloss's face.  
  
"Remember that time when you offered to exchange my life for Valgaav's loyalty to the monster race?" Lina said. Horror dawned onto Xelloss's face.  
  
"Co-come on, Lina-chan!" Xelloss said in a despairing voice. He turned and faced the ex-sorceress.  
  
"They were orders!" Xelloss whined.  
  
"I think we should test the powers." Zel suggested, saving the priest from torture.  
  
"Yeah!" Lina agreed. Xelloss gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Are you a sorcerer?" Zel asked Xelloss. Xelloss shrugged.  
  
"Let's see then!" Lina said impatiently. Xelloss hesitantly lifted his hands.  
  
"Darkness beyond twilight." He chanted.  
  
"Crimson beyond blood that flows."  
"Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows."  
  
"WHAT! YOU'RE DOING THE DRAGON SLAVE HERE!" Zel shouted in horror. Tons of people were milling about. Xelloss didn't answer the chimera and merely chanted louder.  
  
"In Thy great name I pledge myself to darkness!"  
  
"NOT HERE!" Zelgadis yelled. By now Xelloss was shouting.  
  
"THOSE WHO OPPOSE US SHALL BE DESTROYED BY THE POWER YOU AND I POSSESS!"  
  
"DRAGON SLAVE!" Xelloss finished. A giant red ball formed and headed straight for Amelia. It touched her delicate skin and disappeared.  
  
"OW! IT BURNS!" Amelia yelled, clutching her arm. She then let it go. A small charred spot smaller than three centimeters was there.  
  
"You're a sorcerer. Just a very weak one." Zelgadis concluded. Xelloss became depressed. 


End file.
